Another Year
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Sequel to More to the Story. Connect 3, Jessica, Caitlyn, Mitchie and a few new characters. Jessica and Shane plan on getting engaged and Mitchie's still not sure what to do with herself while Nate and Caitlyn are having mixed feelings for eachother...
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter! Yay! So…I have the general idea for this story but it might take a little longer between updates…This is the next year of Camp Rock and Jessica will still be in it- along with a couple of new characters eventually. Please review!**

Chapter 1

Caitlyn pulled up her lime green knee socks and slipped on her black converses before heading out of the cabin. She had arrived at Camp Rock only an hour or so ago, but after a little fight on the dock with one of the guys they had fallen in the lake and had to change. At least he had surrendered.

"Hey, Jess!" Caitlyn waved with a grin and Jessica Parker approached her from the opposite direction on the path.

"Hey!" Jessica grinned, "I hear you've started trouble at camp already."

"Uh, sorta." Caitlyn said with a grin and a shrug, "We were just playing around. Just a tip-don't go in the lake today. It's freezing!" Jessica laughed.

"I don't plan to." Jessica shook her head, "You're one interesting person, Cait."

"Thank you!" she said cheerfully, "Where are you headed in such a hurry? No classes today so you must have plans?"

"Going to meet Shane for lunch." She said cheerfully.

"Aw, how sweet." Caitlyn said sarcastically, "I swear you too are like love birds. Ugh, gag me."

"Nate's gonna eat with us too if you want to join us." Jessica smirked.

"Why would that matter?" Caitlyn demanded, ignoring her blushing.

"I know you had a crush on him last year." Jessica said bluntly with a grin, "I thought you'd be eager to see him again."

"Uh, no thanks. I'm joining…Lola for lunch." Caitlyn rolled her eyes, ignoring and annoyed by the fact that she was blushing.

"Okay." Jessica shrugged, "See you later. I'll tell Nate you said hi!" she threw over her shoulder as she passed Caitlyn. She simply rolled her eyes and bounced off to find Lola.

Jessica slid into a seat next to Shane and across from Jason and Nate when she entered the mess hall. It seemed like only weeks ago that Camp Rock had ended and Shane had proposed to her.

"Hey, baby." Shane surprised her by saying with a grin.

"Don't call me that." Jessica stated simply, spearing her food in mock annoyance.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I dunno." Jessica shrugged, "Just don't." She was irritated that she was having trouble holding back a smile.

"Fine then, I'll have to think of some embarrassing nickname for you." Shane shrugged.

"Whatever." Jessica laughed before turning to Nate and Jason, "Have you guys talked to Caitlyn yet?"

"No." Jason said and smirked as they waited for Nate to reply. Nate looked up from his food as if he hadn't even been paying attention until that minute. He shrugged.

"No, why?" he said simply.

"Just wondering." Jessica bit back a smile, and felt Shane nudge her.

"Are you trying to hook my brother up with that girl?" Shane whispered into her ear.

"Not really." Jessica replied simply, "It's just that they like each other, so I'm just curious as to how things'll turn out this summer."

"I can't wait until this summer is over." Shane remarked to the others at the table.

"Shane!" Jessica hit his arm, "Camp just started! Don't wish it away yet!"

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to wait until _after_ Camp Rock to get married." Shane shrugged with a grin, "There's still time to change your mind.'

"I think I can wait." Jessica blushed as Nate and Jason made gagging motions from across the table.

"You think you can." Shane repeated slowly, "'Think' being the key word."

"Oh, get over yourself." Jessica laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Nate watched Shane and Jessica obviously enjoying teasing each other during lunch. He sighed. That's what he wanted with Caitlyn, but there was no way he was asking her out.

"Let's go, guys, it's getting crowded." Nate spoke up when they were almost finished eating. They agreed and all four of them walked from the building joking around and simply having fun.

Caitlyn finished lunch with Lola by the lake and was heading back to her cabin when she hears Jessica call her name. She turned with a smile that disappeared when she saw the older girl coming her way-with the members of Connect 3.

"Did you want to go for a canoe ride?" Jessica asked when they had reached her.

"Sure." Caitlyn agreed with a shrug, "My agenda for the day is empty."

"Let's go then!" Jessica remarked, grabbing Shane's hand and taking off toward the dock.

"Wow, eager much?" she chuckled, motioning toward Jessica way ahead of them on the path.

"That'd be my guess." Jason replied.

"They just want to beat us so they can be in a canoe alone together." Nate smiled before making a face, "Fine by me."

Jessica stared across the water with a contended sigh. It was so good to be back at Camp Rock with Shane again. They were making their way out to the middle of the lake, Nate, Jason and Caitlyn quite a ways behind.

"Last time I came out on the lake…" Shane looked thoughtfully out at the water.

"Mitchie." Jessica nodded in understanding. She made a face, "Don't remind me. I might change my mind about this and demand to be taken back."

"Don't worry." Shane grinned, "It's not wishful thinking. This is how it was supposed to be. Me out here with you-not her."

"That's sweet." Jessica said softly, unable to glance down at her engagement ring shining in the sunlight. It was a very expensive ring but Shane had refused to take it back and get a more reasonable priced one.

"I love you." Shane sighed with a small smile a she starred at her. He couldn't seem to get over how beautiful she was. Her dark brown curls blowing in the lake breeze, and her cheerful eyes shining.

"Stop looking at me like that." Jessica bit her lip, "You're embarrassing me."

"What? Now I'm not allowed to look at my own future wife?" Shane asked with mock horror.

"Yes, just not like that." Jessica laughed, "It's gross when you drool.'

"I was _not_ drooling." Shane argued firmly.

"Good." Jessica nodded.

"But you are breathtaking." Shane added with a grin.

"Okay, now you can shut up." Jessica demanded, her cheeks turning noticeably pink.

"Fine." He shrugged, "I can't be quiet for long though."

"I know you can't." Jessica commented, "Motor-mouth." He pretended to glare at her.

"Are they sickeningly cute together?" Jason rolled his eyes.

"You got the sickening part right." Caitlyn agreed with a laugh, "Right, Nate?"

"Sure." He simply shrugged.

"What's with you?" Caitlyn asked, "Supposedly you're as loud as your brothers. Jason's beating you by a mile in conversation though."

"Nothing, just thinking." He commented as he stared out at the lake.

Jason inwardly rolled his eyes. Shane was being a fool in love, and Nate was sulking at not asking Caitlyn out. Was he the only straight minded Gray brother? He figured so.

"No way am I gonna sit out here pointlessly." Jason spoke up after fifteen minutes of silence, "They're not waiting for us, and you two obviously aren't in a talking mood."

"We can head back if you want." Nate offered.

"Please." Caitlyn nodded in agreement, "I'm getting hot out here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Sorry it took soooo long to update! I meant to a couple days ago but we lost power because of a bunch of snow we got….and more excuses! Lol Anyways! This chapter introduces a new character! One that I like a lot! And I hate how serious Nate is. I read this over and I was soooo annoyed that he seems so boring, serious, and…blah. Hopefully I can make him better in the future! Please review!**

Chapter 2

Nate tuned his guitar and watched people pass by the cabin. Camp Rock had started two days ago and already he felt right at home. The place just got to him so easily.

"Sulking over Caitlyn again?" Shane spoke up as he entered the cabin cheerfully.

"No." Nate said instantly.

"Ri-ight." Jason spoke up sarcastically, coming into the room and apparently having heard the whole conversation.

"Guys, I'm not." Nate said firmly. It was true. He wasn't really. He was just thinking about how different he felt around her. She hadn't really changed much, but something was different enough for him to not have feeling for her anymore or something.

"You always take a long time tuning your guitar when you're thinking about Caitlyn." Shane pointed out.

"Fine, then." Nate set his guitar down and crossed the room and left the cabin with a sigh.

"What's with him?" Jason asked as Nate stormed off grumpily. Shane shrugged looking just as surprised at the reaction as him.

"Who knows?" Shane spoke up, "I'll see you later. Jessica and I are going over a few things for classes." He said before grabbing his guitar and leaving. Jason sighed. Was he always going to be on his own? Rolling his eyes he turned to go back to what he had been doing- writing music to his newest song.

Nate walked deeper into the woods with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He was deep in thought when he jumped and realized someone had joined his aimless walking. Nate stopped and looked at the girl confused.

"Um, hello?" he spoke slowly, unsure of who she was.

"Hello!" she spoke with a huge smile.

"I don't mean to be rude, but…do I know you?" Nate asked with his eyebrows raised in confusion.

"I don't think so!" she spoke up just as cheerfully, the grin never leaving her face.

"Then…why are you walking with me?" he asked in confusion.

"The question is-why were you walking with me?" the girl nodded, suddenly looking serious.

"I wasn't?" Nate took a step backwards. This girl was weird.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked in perfect seriousness.

"No. I mean, yes." Nate was confused, "You were walking with me."

"Oh, okay!" she smiled widely again and spoke in her overly cheerful voice, "Let's get going then! We might be late!" with that she grabbed his sleeve for a moment for them to continue walking in the direction they had been.

"Whoa, whoa. Wait a second." Nate said suddenly, jerking his sleeve from her grip and stopping his walking, "I have some questions. Who are you? Where are we going? And why are you walking with me if we're strangers?"

"One…Mississippi." The girl said slowly.

"What?" Nate was getting annoyed.

"You said wait a second so I counted out a second but then you interrupted me before I could reply to your questions." The girl said in a 'duh' tone and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, sorry." Nate said, then shook his head. Why was he apologizing? She was the one making no sense! "Just answer the questions." He snapped.

"What questions?" she asked brightly with a large smile.

"The questions I asked you earlier." He huffed.

"Oh! Those questions!" she laughed, "I'm Andy!"

"Andy?" Nate asked slowly, "Your parents named their daughter Andy?"

"No, silly, that's a boy name!" the girl laughed, flinging her shoulder length red hair over her shoulder.

"Then…why did you say you're Andy?" he asked.

"Because that's my name today." She said in a matter of fact tone with a grin. Nate looked at her like she was crazy before nodding very slowly.

"And what's your real name?..." he wasn't sure of what to ask her in order to get the real answer.

"Nicole Chelsea Remind." She said simply.

"Nicole Chelsea…Remind?" Nate asked slowly, "Your last name is 'Remind'?"

"Yup!" she nodded furiously.

"That's kind of weird." Nate said slowly, unsure if she was telling the truth. She shocked him by grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling herself closer with a glare.

"Are you making fun of my name?" she demanded through clenched teeth. Nate's eyes widened. There had to be something wrong with this girl.

"No." he said, "That's a nice name."

"Thank you!" she said brightly, releasing him instantly. She only stood looking at him until he spoke again.

"So…what's with your mood swings?" he asked confused by her mood changing in a split second.

"They're fun." She said simply, "Makes life more interesting!" she bounced a little at the last comment.

"Okay…"

"You think I'm weird, don't you?" she spoke in an accusing tone.

"Um, yes?" he wasn't sure how to answer without lying.

"Good!" she surprised him, of course, by respond with a grin. "Now onward!" she announced, punching the air before taking off quickly into the woods without further explanation.

Nate stood dumb-founded at the girl's strange ways. He could go back to camp and leave her alone in the woods. She wouldn't get lost, right? For some reason he wanted to follow her. She was different. After a moment he caught up to her and fell into step next to her.

"You came!" she sounded excited.

"You said onward." His simple reply came as if no one could argue with the word.

"Sure did."

"Where are we going?" he asked curiously.

"Don't know!" her cheerful reply came.

"Then why are you walking with such determination?" he smiled.

"Because I don't want to be late-duh." She stated, rolling her eyes.

"If you don't know where we're going, then how could we be late?" Nate asked reasonably.

"You ask too many questions, buster!" she announced, stomping along in confidence, "I'll know where we're going when we get there!"

"Okay…" Nate was done trying to figure the stranger out, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes! Permission to speak granted!" she said loudly, stopping suddenly making him almost trip over her.

"Will you be…serious for this question?" In response the grin disappeared from her face. "And can you answer it…normally?" She nodded slowly, seriously.

"Yes, siree Bob! - Oops. I mean yes." She said with a still straight face.

"What is your name?" Nate asked.

"Andy." She said shortly, starring into his eyes with a businesslike expression.

"What am I supposed to call you?"

"Andy."

"What would your parents introduce you as?" Nate tried again. Her name was Nicole, right? He was pretty sure that that had been true.

"Andy." She said shortly. Nate sighed in defeat.

"Andy it is, then." He spoke with a shrug.

"YES!" she cheered, pulling his sleeve for him to follow her again.

"Okay, can you stop with the giddy personality?" Nate asked uncertainly, "It's kind of creeping me out."

"Sorry." She said shortly.

"It's okay." Nate shrugged, "Hey, wait. You _can_ be normal!"

"Yeah."

"You're so confusing." Nate slapped a hand to his forehead.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She stated.

"Wow." He said. She whirled to face him, making him jump.

"Wow, what?" she asked curiously.

"Wow, you." Nate smiled, "You're like all crazy and…"

"And?" she pressed, motioning with her hand for him to go on.

"And…surprisingly fun." He finished.

"Thanks." She smiled in a much more normal way, "Most people think I'm just weird."

"You are." Nate shrugged, "but not in a bad way necessarily."

"Come on!" she grabbed his sleeve and again began to pull him in the opposite direction, "Run!" They reached the camp again, panting and tired.

"Why did we run?" Nate asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Because I felt like it."

"Am I really supposed to call you Andy?" Nate asked.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she stomped her foot, "How many time do I have to tell you?"

"Okay, chill." Nate held his hands up, "Just checking."

"Say it." She demanded.

"Say what?" Nate was confused-again.

"Call me by my _name_!"

"Okay….Andy." Nate said, and then laughed at the little happy dance she did. "You're easy to please."

"Yes, very much so. I have to go now!" she spoke up, jumping up and down, "See you later, dude!"

"My name's Nate." He informed her.

"Okay, Dude!" she ran off after that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! This chapter introduces another new character! And Jason is in it! I was wondering…is there anyone out there who likes Jason best? Because it really doesn't seem like it…Poor Jason. He's probably my favorite character in the movie! Lol. Anyways! Please review!**

Chapter 3

Caitlyn closed her laptop with a feeling of accomplishment and slid it into its case before leaving the cabin. This year she shared with Mitchie, Ella, and Lola. Thankfully, Tess had been assigned to a cabin elsewhere. Although the snob queen had become better after last years' camp, she still had and air of conceit about her.

"Are you gonna be in Final Jam this year?" Baron asked her as they walked to class together. Caitlyn shrugged. She hadn't really though about it yet.

"I don't know." She replied, "I might just help Mitchie again."

"Is she still mad at Shane?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah." Caitlyn laughed, "Big time. Especially now that he's engaged-" She was interrupted as a girl with bright red hair ran between them quickly.

"Run, run, run as fast as you can, you can't catch me I'm the ginger bread man!" the girl chanted as she sped by.

Baron looked after the girl then at Caitlyn before they both broke down into fits of laughter. It was completely and utterly random, and so unexpected that it was hilarious.

"Who was that?" Baron asked with a grin.

"Not a clue." Caitlyn chuckled, "But I think she was enjoying herself."

"I think so!" he agreed.

"Hey, guys!" Mitchie reached them with a smile, and brushed her straight, dark locks behind her ear, "Mind if I walk to class with you?"

"Nope!" Caitlyn said with a grin. After a moment she spoke uncertain of what Mitchie's reaction would be, "You know Shane's teaching this class, right?"

"I…yes." Mitchie said softly, looking at the ground as they walked.

"Come on, Mitch, you must be over him by now? I mean, you yourself say he's a jerk!" Caitlyn spoke up, "And you haven't seen him in months!"

"I can't help it." Mitchie said quietly. Baron went off to talk with some other friends, not caring to stick around for the developing conversation, "I mean, Caitlyn, do you know any other guy who would sing a song like that with a girl and feel nothing? 'You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing' 'you're the missing piece I need'?"

"It was acting. Just because you sing a song about someone you know dying, doesn't mean it really happened. Same thing for this. Just because you imply in your song that you're in love doesn't mean that you're in love." Caitlyn said.

"It was different then that, Cait." Mitchie spoke quietly, "It's the way he looked at me while singing. The way he held my hand so carefully…When I kissed him…I think he was about to kiss back if Jessica hadn't shown up."

"Mitchie…" Caitlyn shook her head, "Just drop him. He's engaged. You're only sixteen. Are you really in love with a nineteen your old? Just think about that fact."

"I don't know." Mitchie groaned, "I just know I can't stop thinking about him even though he…"

"Just forget it." Caitlyn repeated herself, "He's gone. Engaged."

"I know. It's just…hard." Mitchie whispered, running a hand through her long hair.

"Come on." Caitlyn patted her friend's shoulder awkwardly. She was never quite sure how to comfort people, and Mitchie was no exception, "It'll be easier once you see him again. Then you'll realize you don't care nearly as much as you think."

"I hope you're right." Mitchie sighed with a small smile at Caitlyn.

Shane looked up from the attendance sheet he was holding when it was time to start the class. Last year it had been hip hop dance. This year was hip hop again. He wasn't really interested in it that much, but looking forward to teaching just the same.

"Hey, everyone." Shane said to the room full of kids with a smile. After briefly explaining what they would be doing that day, they went through some moves and eventually put some music on.

Mitchie went through the moves, aware of the fact that she wasn't as good at hip hop as a lot of other people in the room. Including Caitlyn who was amazing at dance. She tried to focus on doing to moves correctly, but had trouble whenever Shane spoke or came near.

"Oh, hey, Mitchie." Shane was suddenly standing next to her smiling brightly at her, "I didn't even see your name on the list. Nice to see you again."

"Um, yeah. Great." Mitchie mumbled, having trouble forming the words. He walked off after that to help someone. Caitlyn glanced her way, moving stylishly to the beat of the music.

"So? Was I right?" Caitlyn asked when she moved next to Mitchie. Mitchie swallowed slowly and couldn't lift her gaze from the ground.

"Um, no…I…" Mitchie began, "You couldn't have been more wrong, Cait." She whispered, "All he did was greet me and…"

"Mitchie…" Caitlyn looked at her sympathetically, but Shane was talking to the class again.

Morgan walked between cabins to the beat of the music from her Ipod. The song always made her want to break out into dancing and singing, but it wasn't a very good moment for that.

"You're throwing all of you attention on me. Take your best shot I bet you'll miss." Aly and A.J's voices were singing Bullseye to her.

Morgan was on her way to meet whom she would be working with that summer. Her dad was Brown's friend, but she hadn't ever had the chance to take a summer job at Camp Rock. She was really excited about teaching guitar, and was eager to meet who would be teaching along side her.

Pushing the building's front door open, Morgan stumbled to the ground as someone ran into her. Thanks to whomever, she now had a headache and her Ipod had fallen from her hand to hit the hardwood floor.

"Geez!" she exclaimed, "Leave it to me to run into someone coming out of a door right in front of me!" She muttered, pressing her cool hand to her forehead at the throbbing.

"Oh my goodness, are you okay?" a guy asked her and didn't wait for a response before he was helping her up.

"Yeah, yeah." Morgan muttered, waving a hand in his direction without looking at him. The back of her head was hurting really badly now and she could feel a bump forming, "Ugh…my head."

"I'm so sorry."

"Hush! I just said my head hurts. That means loud noises hurt." She stated, bending over to pick up her Ipod before turning to face the person she had run into. "Hi." Morgan said flatly.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Morgan smiled, "There's just a small mountain forming on the back of my head is all."

"Do you need some ice?" he offered, still looking worried.

"Maybe, but first the formalities." Morgan ordered, and stuck her hand out, "I'm Morgan." He gave her a strange look but shook her extended hand.

"I'm Jason." He replied. Morgan nodded and examined his appearance, not caring that it was obvious. His dark brown hair was straight and fell barely above his eyes. His eyes were dark brown, and still filled with concern. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt shirt, black skinny jeans and black cowboy boots.

"Nice to meet you." Morgan smiled, "Now if you'll excuse me I think I'll put some ice on my mountain."

"There's a small kitchen back here." Jason motioned for her to follow him and she did without question. Her head hurt too much to argue. The kitchen was tiny with only a mini fridge and barely any counter space around the sink.

Morgan took a seat on the two person table in the corner when she saw Jason getting some ice. At least she knew he was a good person to work with-in all her clumsiness it would be nice to know her partner could take care of her.

"Here." Jason handed her the towel-wrapped ice.

"Thank you. You are amazing." Morgan commented, taking it and sighed at the instant cold on her sore head.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jason asked after second of silence.

"Oh, yeah. This happens all the time. I'm fine. Haven't you ever met a klutz before?" she laughed, "You know on tv the ugly geeks that you can pull any prank on because they're so clumsy? That's about where I stand."

"Well, I don't know about the geek part but you're not ugly." Jason smiled. Morgan blushed at this forward comment and pretended not to hear him as she glanced at her Ipod still in her hand.

"I hope it still works." She spoke up, shaking it as though it would turn on with the motion, "Sometimes I wonder what I would do without my music."

"I'm the same way." Jason agreed, "Here, let me see it." He took it from her free hand, his fingers brushing pleasantly against hers as he took it for examination.

"What's the diagnosis, Doc?" Morgan asked with a straight face and serious tone. Jason shook his head with a frown.

"Sorry, but I think we have to note the time of death. The life's gone out of it." Jason said sadly and then frowned, "Maybe you should have had it in a case."

"I know, I know. People keep saying that…" Morgan sighed and took it from him, pushing away the fact that she enjoyed his touch in the process, "I was just too lazy to get around to it."

"Sorry, it's partly my fault." He smiled slightly.

"It's okay…It's not your fault that running into you is like slamming into a brick wall." Morgan smiled a little too. She would just have to get a new Ipod.

"You're here to go over class schedules right?" Jason spoke up. She nodded, swinging her feet from where she was still seated on the table, "We can wait until later if you don't feel up to it."

"No, I'm fine." She assured him, "Besides, I wanted to take walk by the lake this evening. It's so beautiful here…" Morgan faded off. She loved the camp's location.

"I know, right?" Jason nodded, "It's gorgeous. Such a peaceful place,"

"You can join me if you want." Morgan blurted out before she had a chance to stop herself. She felt like slapping her hand over her big mouth at the words. She had just met this guy!

"Really?" Jason looked strangely hopeful at the idea, "You wouldn't mind?"

"Nah," Morgan waved a hand carelessly in the air with a grin, "The more the merrier! Just because you're an Ipod killer doesn't mean I hate you."


	4. Chapter 4

**So…I know it's been like a month since I've updated, but I haven't had many reviews so it just didn't seem worth it….Lol. But here's the fourth chapter finally! **

**Also, I'm sorry that Jason is so out of character from the movie. I just had so much trouble figuring out how to do this with him being such an air head and all…So I made him normal. **

**Please review!**

Chapter 4

Caitlyn watched Nate walking by talking to Jason. Shane was probably with Jessica again. Mitchie nudged her arm, breaking her from her reverie about the curly haired pop star.

"Just go talk to him." Mitchie grinned.

"Talk to who?" Caitlyn asked, playing dumb automatically.

"Nate. You stare at him every chance you get." Mitchie laughed, "Everyone knows you have a thing for him."

"I do not have a 'thing' for him. Besides, even if I _did_-he's famous, and I'm a no body." Caitlyn smiled, glancing over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of Nate before they turned a corner.

"You so like him, just admit it. It's too obvious to hide." Mitchie stated, "Besides, rumor has it he's got his eye on you too."

"So you want me to just randomly go up and talk to him in hopes he'll ask me out?" Caitlyn stopped to look at Mitchie with raised eyebrows and a small smile.

"Yeah, I mean, why not. It's worth a try, right?" Mitchie suggested.

"Lame." Caitlyn said instantly.

"What?"

"That is so _lame_." Caitlyn spoke up, "Last thing I want him to think of me is that I'm a Connect 3 crazed fan, stalker-girl freak." Mitchie laughed at her friend's strange choice of words.

"He wouldn't think that." She grinned, pulling her arm to get her walking again, "All the members of Connect 3 are nice and down to earth. They're all gentlemen." Mitchie frowned after speaking, and Caitlyn noticed this change.

"Mitch…" Caitlyn began softly.

"No, I'm fine." Mitchie forced a smile, "It's a lost cause now anyways…I mean, what hope do I- a complete lying dork-have with an engaged celebrity anyways…"

"I'm sorry." Caitlyn said awkwardly, "On the bright side, at least he considers you a friend…right?"

"Yeah, sure." Mitchie tried to smile but failed for the most part, "Yeah, I guess."

"Or you could try to steal him from his fiancée. Caitlyn said with a mischievous smile and wiggled her eyebrows with a small laugh. Mitchie smiled slightly and thought about her joking words.

"Right, Cait…Like I'm capable of that anyways..." Mitchie mumbled, wishing she was. It would be amazing to be able have Shane change his mind and choose her over Jessica.

"You're not that low." Caitlyn laughed, speeding her walking up and off toward her own class, since Mitchie was headed to a different class.

"Not that low?" Mitchie mumbled to herself, starring at her shoes as she walked. Was she? Here she had been thinking about how nice it would be to convince Shane to choose her over Jessica…But that wasn't low, right?

_What am I thinking?_

Mitchie shook her head at the strange thoughts. It wouldn't be wrong if he changed his mind. She could try to spend time with him in hopes and there wouldn't be anything wrong with that. They were friends after all.

She smiled to herself slightly. It would be a dream come true if Shane decided he had feelings for her. There had to be something about her that would attract him. Jessica didn't seem too out of the ordinary a girl.

_I think I can compete with her._

Mitchie felt guilty at the thought. She and Jessica had gotten along pretty well, and Jessica had, in fact, been her favorite instructor-second only to Shane. He wasn't married though, so it was worth a shot, right?

The inner reasoning continued as she walked on. There had to be some compromise solution- Mitchie was determined to find it.

Morgan smiled to herself as she entered the bustling room. It looked like chaos, but wasn't really. Jason was there, sitting quietly in the front of the room strumming lazily on his guitar as he watched the kids preparing for class.

"What, no attempt at bringing order?" Morgan commented with a grin as she set her guitar case next to his at the front of the room. Jason simply shrugged with a small smile to which she looked away feeling her cheeks blushing.

That one evening two days ago had been enough for her to realize how much she liked Jason. They had gotten to know each other surprisingly well, very quickly. Only thing she didn't get is why people here and there at camp said he was an airhead-was she missing something?

"Ready to start?" Jason broke her from her thoughts as he stood and set his instrument aside gently.

"Sure, whenever you are, Boss." Morgan grinned.

"I like that sound of that." Jason laughed before hushing the class.

"Hey, dude!"

Nate turned from where he was sitting on the dock to see the redhead from the other day come and plop down next to him with a grin. Did she always grin?

"My name's Nate." He said simply.

"Hey, Nate!" she spoke up cheerfully.

"So how's the first few days of camp been for you…Andy?" Nate asked.

"Fred." She said instantly. Nate gave her a strange look before smiling. She was one strange person, but interesting and fun at the same time.

"You're name's Fred today." He commented with a nod.

"Now you're catching on." She grinned widely, "But camp's good."

"Can I ask you something?" Nate spoke up hesitantly. She nodded vigorously.

"Anything. I don't keep secrets."

"What do people usually call you?" Nate asked, raising an eyebrow. She sighed and seemed to slump over at the boring question. He felt like laughing at her dramatic moods.

"Nicole or Nikki or Cole or…anything really." She said sounding like a normal person for once.

"Nikki? Cole?" Nate tried not to laugh. For some reason the names didn't fit her, "What should I call you?"

"I don't care." She shrugged again, "Ally."

"Why Ally?" he asked curiously. Andy, Fred, Ally…where did she get these name ideas?

"I dunno. Do you have to have a reason for everything?" she laughed.

"No. Just most things." Nate said, starring across the water.

"Do you have a reason for sitting here?" Ally inquired curiously.

"Just thinking."

"About what? A girl?"

Nate looked at her with narrowed eyes, but a small smile. How had she come to that conclusion? And why was she so…blunt? She had a blank expression on but was waiting expectantly for a reply.

"Yeah." Nate nodded with a sigh.

"Your girlfriend?" she asked unashamed by her own questions.

"Uh…no. I don't have a girlfriend." Nate chuckled, "Yet."

"I see…" Ally nodded thoughtfully and tapped her chin slowly, "Yes…Yeah, I can."

"Can what?" Nate asked but she sighed in exasperation and slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Can help you get your girl!" she announced smiling, "Easy-peasey."

"Wait-what?" Nate's eyes widened.

"Help you…" Ally spoke very slowly as though he wasn't able to understand her, "Get…your…girl."

"I-" Nate began.

"Get you're girl-for Pete's sake-get your girl!" Ally said impatiently.

"I got it!" Nate spoke up, "But no thank you."

"No thank you? You obviously need help." She nodded solemnly.

"And how do you know?" Nate smiled at her.

"Because you're sitting here with me, instead of the girl you're thinking about." Ally poked his arm before jumping up and running off.

**Check out stories by ****crazyblugirl****, ****temari16****, and ****!**** Thanks for reading!**


End file.
